A Proposal and A Pregnancy
by Wish On A Bone
Summary: Casey's not the only one with a life-changing surprise tonight... Casey/Gertrude
1. She Finds Out

It was positive… POSITIVE! As she stared at the digital test in one of the bathrooms in the Verbanski Corp main building, reality set in and she began to panic. What the hell was she- no, what the hell were _they_- going to do? They were serious, but had no plans to marry. They had been together for just over 19 months. However, he knew he loved her… she decided to tell him over dinner and see how he would take it.

As she arrived home to their Echo Park apartment (the Bartowskis had bought that house a month ago) she noticed that it was totally silent. Had John been home, he would have come to the door and greeted her. Knowing that it wouldn't be good for the baby inside of her but risking it anyways, she pulled out her Desert Eagle and walked cautiously into the kitchen. When she saw what was on the table, her face softened, and she lowered her gun.

Gertrude, my love,

Meet me at The Little Door on West 3rd street at 7:00. Formal wear only.

The note wasn't signed, but she knew exactly who it was from. She smiled, left her gun on the table, and went to find an outfit to wear. She decided on a black and white dress that fell just above her knees, paisley print sky-high heels, and a white trench coat. For accessories, she grabbed a pair of black and white drop earrings, a black clutch with a gold clasp, and a gold bangle.

As she finished getting ready, she noticed that it was 6:45; time to leave for the restaurant. She arrived exactly on time in her Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 and was led to a table in a secluded corner where her boyfriend of 19 months stood and took her coat. "You look beautiful."

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Johnny." she replied with a flirtatious smile. Suddenly she noticed that he kept patting his pocket, and when she asked about it, he hastily replied, "N-nothing…" But then he seemingly changed his mind and dropped to one knee in front of her, and she gasped.


	2. He Finds Out

"Gertrude, I love you more than all of my guns combined, and that's saying something." She laughed, then gasped again as as he opened the little box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you be my Desert Eagle, and my wife?"

"Of course I will…" she replied quietly, tears pooling in her eyes as he kissed her and slipped the ring on that finger. After a few seconds, she pulled away and said "While we're on the topic of life changing surprises…" his curiosity piqued, and she grinned as she said, "I'm pregnant, John."


	3. Meet Baby

Gertrude hated bed rest. No, hate wasn't the right word. She DESPISED it. She absolutely couldn't wait until their baby girl was born- the doctor had said she could arrive any day now, but that was a week ago and she was now nine days LATE. She had used seven out of her eight hours of bed today, but she needed to use the bathroom again. She hauled herself off of the bed, and as she was going, she felt a strange gush of water. She touched the wetness- definitely not urine. "Aw crap- finally coming out, kid?" She received a contraction as an answer, and she doubled over in pain as she gasped "I guess so- at least let me start the stopwatch!" She grabbed her cell phone, but it took another 10 minutes to get her fiance to answer. "Casey." "I've only been trying to get you to answer for the last ten minutes." "I'm sorry, my phone was on silent and Beckman had a job for Carmichael Industries." "You can't take it. My water Just broke and- OW DAMMIT!" "Are you ok!?" "Contraction... they're 10 minutes apart." "Ok, I'm coming home alright?" "Alright, but grab Alex. She probably wants to meet her sister." "Ok. I love you." "Love you too..." Gertrude hung up. Fifteen hours later: "AHHH! GET HER OUT OF ME!" "Good news. You can start pushing on the next contraction." the midwife announced. "Ok..." Casey squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. "You can do this, Gertrude." So she pushed every two minutes for an hour, and a small wail was heard at 1: 48 AM. "It's a girl!" the midwife said, cleaning the baby off, wrapping her in a blanket, and handing her to her mother. "She's perfect..." she muttered as she cradled their baby in her arms. She looked at her fiance and asked, "What are we gonna name her?" "Temperance?" "I love it, Temperance Rose Casey- perfect..." 


End file.
